My Duchess
by dutchesssweetsmile
Summary: Everyone in Wonderland hates Dark. Is there anyone that can give Dark the attention he needs. Dark pov


dutchess: hhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii I hope you all enjoyed my previous story 'My Cheshire cat' the companion story to this one. I hope you enjoy this one too. Oh and I don't own Dnangel.

Everyone in wonderland hates me. You name them I can promise you I'm on their hit list. Well now that I'm thinking about it for Krad I'm his whole list. Then there's the Duchess, my owner, who is supposed to hate me the most, but doesn't. For him it's quite the opposite. He shows me what everyone else doesn't, love.

Apparently I did something horrible to someone before I ended up here in Wonderland. A crime were I was supposed to be executed long ago for. Luckily thanks to her royal pain I was let off the hook. I swear the whole time I was in her throne room I kept feeling a disturbing shiver run down my spine. Anyway all in all I don't remember this crime. Actually I can only remember is that before Wonderland my name is Dark and the faces of the wonderlanders. Sadly I don't remember what these people mean to me.

The white rabbit or Satoshi or as I like to call him creepy boy told me everything would be revealed once the game was over. Then he left muttering about meeting for a play-ate with someone. Seriously with all the magic and wonderful stuff around you would think he would seem a little interesting. Yeeaaa no he was so boring that the sing flowers were withering. Oh yea, he's definitely the life of the party.

Over the days I had a set routine. Meet with wonderlanders who hate me or sometimes try to kill me in Krad case. Pass by the same mansion then stand there outside the gates as if waiting for someone to open the gates. They'll then embrace me lave...Pfft, who am I kidding that would never happen. Next I would spend my afternoon finding someone to spend my nights with.

This routine quickly got extremely boring and lonely. Living day by day knowing people would shut you out is the worst. I would look up out the window of whoever I just slept with to the sky. Just staring asking "why?" Why was I so hated, why didn't the queen just kill me, why? Why do my dreams become plagued by large red eyes and a sweet smile.

I asked the same questions as I sat in an empty alley way as rain fell from the once sunny sky. I normally hate getting wet, but I really couldn't care less. If I was lucky I would either die from coldness of the rain or some thug would kill me. My eyes slid shut...

My ears twitched I picked up soft foot steps heading my way. I guess I was going to be ended by thugs, yea. The steps continued, but came faster s they came closer. They stopped as the person kneeled in front of me checking my breathing. I felt them lean forward placing their forehead to mine. What was this person doing? I opened my eyes to see large soft red eyes. Wait, what, why do I see worry in them? It doesn't matter anyway I was slowly fading into the Dark. And I welcomed it.

When I woke up I was laying in a warm plush room. Was it possible that I died? Nah, and even if I did I have 8 more lives left. I sighed running a hand through my hair getting up. Who ever helped me is pretty rich. I wouldn't mind taking a few of these items off their hands. "Oh yea. That's exactly what we need. Another reason for people to hate us" said a voice in the looking glass. Seriously I understand this is Wonderland were the impossible turns to possible but this is just ridiculous. "So what? If you're me than you should know that peoples hate towards me doesn't mater."

"Pfft please don't try lying to yourself it doesn't work well." My reflection just grinned.

"Who said I'm lying , Dark. WE both know that you yearn for some one who cares." he said as his grin grew bigger with my rage.

"Shut up you know nothing about me." I clenched my fist.

"Ah, ah, ah Dark I thought you were smarter than that. Like I said in the beginning we are the same. I know. Your lonely and frustrated to why the wonderlanders hate you so much." My reflection just kept going on and on.

"Aww did I make the kitty cat upset. Aww It's ok if another person hates you right? You'll just die alone. Poor little Dark." 'Shut up, shut up, shut up' I kept chanting to block his mocking. It worked at first until it was drowned out by his words. I want to keep fighting his taunts but I couldn't anymore.

"Oh it's such a same too. Do you want to know the worst part about this? That person who you always dream about is the one who hates you the most." Out of everything he has said, that was my breaking point. It all happened so quickly. All I know is that the looking glass that was once there laid shattered around me.

'Why should I care if someone I never met hates me too' I thought as tears spilled down my face. 'Why do I even care about anything. My ears twitched as I heard rushed footsteps coming closer and closer. I felt thin arms encircle me in a warm embrace. "Please don't cry, please" the person softly spoke. I was so shocked. I didn't speak, I didn't move, I did nothing. I felt them bury their face into my chest as their hold on me tightened. I looked down to see a petite boy with wild red hair. "Why, why do you care? I'm the Cheshire cat. The second most hated being in wonderland." He slowly shook his head looking into my eyes with large red eyes full of determination.

"Yes, what you say may be true, but it doesn't mean I have to agree. In my mind it's saying to not care, but I do because my heart tells me to care and love you." He placed one hand on my cheek softly caressing it even though I flinched a bit. His other hand came up to move my bangs from my eyes. "Anyway what kind of owner would I be if i didn't care for my Cheshire cat."

'Was this some kind of cruel dream I'm having. It's just to good to be true. Will I wake-up back in the alley way after this...' I pinched my right leg to make sure. 'That hurt! That means this isn't a dream. He isn't fake! Finally I found someone who actually cares after so long' "Thank you" I said letting a small grin paint my face pulling the boy into my own embrace.

We sat like this for a moment until he jolted back with a tint of pink on his cheeks, "Oh...um where are my manners. My name is Daisuke or the Duchess."

"The name is Dark. The Cheshire cat" I let out a small chuckle bringing one of his hands up to place a quick peck.

"Welcome home Dark."

Those few words were the same words I've been looking forward to hearing. In all of wonderland everyone but one hates me. That one is the first person to show me what it is to be cared for and love. He is the person who I secretly promise to always protect, _my _Duchess.


End file.
